


the stars are bright tonight

by Agentbadass



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Future AU, Sort of? - Freeform, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:33:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25999801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agentbadass/pseuds/Agentbadass
Summary: She lets her mind wander, thinking about all the luck it took to get her here, in this place, right now.“Do you ever wonder about how we got here?” She asks, voicing her thoughts.---Complete fluff piece. Just a casual night with the Fabray's.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 5
Kudos: 67





	the stars are bright tonight

Quinn tosses the blanket and two pillows in before hauling herself through the little gap. She can see Rachel's eyebrows knitting in worry and she already knows the thought pattern she’s having.

“It’s fine.” She reassures “We’re laying down, not even jumping!”

Rachel was even the one who suggested the idea! They’ve come out to enjoy the summer evening alone, laying on their kids trampoline and stargazing. 

“You know I worry- it’s perfectly normal for me to worry!” 

Quinn finishes settling the blanket on them, snuggling her wife closer. Rachel lies her head on Quinn's chest, tucking her head under Quinns chin.

“Rach. Shush. Enjoy the stars okay?” 

She gets a half-hearted hum from Rachel, and then she finally gets to focus on what’s above her. She threads her fingers through Rachels brown locks, savouring the pure domesticity of the moment. It’s not often they get the time to just be alone  _ and  _ enjoy each other’s company. She sends a silent thank you to Rachel’s dads. 

She lets her mind wander, thinking about all the luck it took to get her here, in this place, right now. 

“Do you ever wonder about how we got here?” She asks, voicing her thoughts. 

“What are you thinking?” Rachel asks, innately knowing her wife isn’t searching for an answer. Yet. 

“About how I remember asking you if you were singing to Finn and only Finn, and desperately praying you’d say anything but what you did.” Quinn swallows, remembering just how painful it was to pine after Rachel when she thought she had no chance.

“And now we’re here” Rachel finishes for her. 

She laces the two of their hands together over the blanket. 

“And now we’re here. That’s my ring” Quinn runs a finger over the sparkling wedding band, “We have this house, we both love our jobs, we have two amazing kids-“

“Three. Three amazing kids.” 

“Rach. We don’t even know if it’s a boy or girl yet, how on earth are we going to know if they’re amazing?” 

“Because they’re half of you baby. Of course they’re going to be amazing.” 

She’ll blame the hormones for the tears pricking at her eyes. 

“Remind me again why I am the one who has to go through three pregnancies?” 

“Beth doesn’t count. And if **I** remember correctly, you offered to carry this one so I could star in that revival of funny girl..” 

“I know. You’re the best Fanny Brice I’ve ever seen.”

“Quinn! I can’t ever even come  _ close _ to the perfection that Barbra is!” She swats at Quinns shoulder.

Quinn thinks it’s probably not a good idea to admit she’s never actually paid attention when they’ve watched the film, so she goes for the easiest distraction. 

“Hey! You’re not allowed to hit your pregnant wife!” 

“You can’t use that to get away with such blasphemy!” 

They play-fight for a moment, tossing and turning and ruffling up the almost-perfect arrangement of pillows and blankets. It all comes to a stop with Rachel over Quinn, planting a rushed kiss to her mouth. It’s normally the best way to get Quinn to stop doing anything. 

“Now  _ this  _ is a turn of events I like..” Quinn smirks, her cheeks already heating and her mind already wandering.

“Quinn.” Rachel chides, her forehead falling to Quinn’s as she chuckles. “Can’t we enjoy the stars?”

“We did. Now can we enjoy sex? The kids aren’t here and we’re not taking advantage of the precious hours where you could take me right here..” 

“Get your mind out of the gutter and cuddle me.” Rachel demands, flipping back into Quinns side and drawing patterns on her torso while she watches the stars. 

“We have soon-to-be three amazing kids, an amazing support system, the  _ best _ friends, and you make me feel loved Every. Single. Day.” She punctuates the pauses with a kiss. “I’m  _ here _ now, and it’s better than I ever could’ve dreamed Rach.” 

God, did she dream about it. She trudged her way through every shitty thing god threw at her, hoping that maybe, possibly, on the other side of everything, she might get some sort of happy ending.

She definitely got her happy ending.

“Baby, you make me feel so loved too. More than some abnormally tall man-child, despite what seventeen year old me thought. Finn was never my final stop baby, you were.” Rachel gazes up at Quinn- and how can she not melt? Those brown eyes scream love and affection, and Quinn knows tonight, it’s all for her. “Even the day I was supposed to marry him- all I could think about was making sure you came. I didn’t know why I wanted you there, but for some reason Quinn Fabray and wedding day were paired up. Now I know it’s because you were supposed to be the one waiting for me at the end of the aisle...”

“ _ If I remember correctly,  _ you waited for me.”

“Don’t bring semantics into my romantic speech!” 

Quinn playfully rolls her eyes. Like Rachel didn’t just use semantics before! She’d never win with her wife.    
  
“I love you.”

  
“I love you too, now focus on the stars baby.”    
  
Quinn thinks its a little ironic that the only star she actually wants to focus on is currently curled into her side, but she settles with a little huff of air to enjoy the cool evening with her wife. Rachel demands it after all, and she's never been able to say no to her. 


End file.
